


Rest

by Desuke



Category: Handead Anthem, Handead Anthem (Albums)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Dua belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka merasakan perubahan yang sangat jelas pada hubungan ini. Pertama kali mereka melakukannya dengan ceroboh seperti dua anak yang baru lahir di dunia dan ingin mengetahui segalanya tanpa bisa berhenti."Karena itu... kau harus membantuku untuk tidak terlihat."Tentu saja.Kou hanya bisa memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya ini pada Atsuhide.
Relationships: Eburi Atsuhide x Tenjin Kou (Handead Anthem)
Kudos: 1





	Rest

_**Handead Anthem © K4 Company & Nizista, Inc.** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate : M_

_Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Main pair : AtsuKou (Eburi Atsuhide x Tenjin Kou)_

_Warnings : Semi-OOC, canon setting, explicit, rimming, sex scene, etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission for Cattleya** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REST** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

" _Apa kau sudah dengar gosip di gedung yang sedang direnovasi itu?"_

" _Oh! Yang katanya ada hantu anak-anak serba putih di atap itu?"_

" _Tunggu, kupikir itu hanya rumor?"_

" _Tidak! Itu bukan rumor! Aku menyaksikannya sendiri! Kemarin aku pergi ke gedung itu sendirian untuk mengecek material bangunan sebelum belanja, tapi aku mendengar sesuatu mengucapkan mantra-mantra aneh! Aku langsung lari tanpa mau melihat ke belakang!"_

" _Mantra? Jadi, karena itu beberapa waktu lalu wajahmu terlihat pucat?"_

" _Ya! Tentu saja aku takut! Bagaimana kalau itu semacam mantra kutukan yang membuat hidupku didatangi kemalangan setelah mendengarnya!?"_

...Semua ini adalah percakapan yang Eburi Atsuhide tidak sengaja dengar dari rekan-rekannya sesama pekerja bangunan tadi siang.

Walau begitu, saat dia pulang larut hari itu pula dan kembali di tengah jalan karena sadar dompetnya ketinggalan, Atsuhide hampir melupakan setengah isi percakapan tersebut. Dia berjalan lurus dengan satu fokus tujuan yaitu mengambil dompetnya di dekat tangga menuju atap. Atsuhide masih ingat lokasinya karena di sanalah dia terakhir membuka dompet sebelum melupakannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan seluruh rintangan di jalan atau kegelapan yang menyulitkan pandangannya, Atsuhide menggunakan senter untuk mencari di sekitar lokasi yang dia ingat. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat kotak hitam yang terasa familiar, Atsuhide mendekatinya lalu menghela napas lega setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu benar dompetnya.

"Ini dia. Baiklah, waktunya pu—"

Suara yang terdengar dari atap menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

Atsuhide menoleh ke belakang sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia melihat tangga yang naik ke atas dalam satu jalur menuju kegelapan. Tapi, sebagai salah satu pekerja di sini tentu Atsuhide tahu di atas tangga ini hanyalah pintu yang memang tidak memiliki kunci menuju bagian atap gedung.

Tapi, memangnya siapa yang masih di atap pada jam segini?

Atsuhide kembali teringat dengan percakapan rekan-rekannya yang hampir dia lupakan. Hanya saja suara ini tidak terdengar seperti mantra yang temannya itu asumsikan. Entahlah, rasanya justru seperti... nyanyian? Tidak, mungkin... suara orang biasa berbicara?

Apapun itu, tidak dapat menghentikan rasa penasaran yang tumbuh di balik dada Atsuhide. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut berjalan hati-hati menaiki tangga hingga tangannya mendorong pintu di depannya. Cahaya bulan dan bintang langsung menyinari wajahnya dan memperlihatkan warna hitam dengan sedikit semir hijau alami dari rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang.

Setelah itu, Atsuhide tidak ingat apa yang ada dia rasakan. Tapi, dia mulai berpikir sekarang.

Seandainya dia tidak mendekati anak laki-laki yang memakai baju serba putih itu... dimana dia sekarang?

_**PIIIP** _

Suara mesin pembuat teh itu menggema di tengah ruang bawah yang sepi. Atsuhide yang sedari tadi memejamkan kedua matanya selagi menunggu dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok itu membuka kedua matanya pelan. Dia melihat warna merah pada tombol di atas pemanas poci tempat air teh berada, menandakan daun-daun teh telah selesai dipanaskan dan air putih yang digunakan sudah habis. Atsuhide mengubah pemanasnya ke _mood stay_ agar teh tetap panas selagi dia menyiapkan gelas dan beberapa pendukung rasa lainnya seperti gula dan krimer.

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah itu pula, Atsuhide bisa mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu masuk rumah dari depan. Tahu siapa itu tidak membuat Atsuhide terburu-buru, sebaliknya dia tetap tenang menyiapkan tehnya. Suara langkah kaki setelah melepas sepatu itu menggema. Atsuhide menunggu dengan sabar sampai seseorang muncul dari perbatasan antara koridor dan ruang tengah ini.

"...Aku pulang," ucap pria berambut putih kecokelatan dengan poni menutupi sedikit mata kanannya. Dia membuka jas putih panjangnya sembari menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Shino?" tanyanya setelah tidak menemukan yang dia cari.

Atsuhide menjawab dengan tenang, "Selamat datang, Kou. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" dan mengakhirinya dengan balasan atas pertanyaannya.

Tenjin Kou mengedipkan kedua matanya ke arah Atsuhide sebelum dia melihat jam dinding di dekat mereka. Benar saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Anak termuda di tim mereka itu pasti sudah tidur—atau paling tidak, Atsuhide yang memaksanya untuk tidur. Kou mendengus pelan sebelum tersenyum tipis menyadari ini dan dia berjalan menuju sofa.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kou kali ini setelah dia duduk di sofa, dia meletakkan jas putihnya yang telah dilipat itu di sampingnya. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Atsuhide datang dengan nampan yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Setelah Atsuhide duduk di sofa seberang kanannya, Kou melanjutkan, "Seingatku, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku."

Atsuhide mengambil jeda sejenak kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku sudah berniat tidur sampai seseorang mengirim pesan bahwa dia sudah di perjalanan pulang dan suaranya terdengar lelah," pria yang telah mengenakan baju tidurnya yang sederhana dan berwarna serba hitam itu kembali melihat Kou yang membalas tatapannya, "jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu kedatangannya dan memastikan dia tidur dengan benar sebelum merusak tubuhnya lagi seperti biasa."

Menyadari sindiran keras ini membuat Kou sedikit tersenyum dan menatap cangkir berisi teh hangat di depannya, "...Kau berlebihan."

"Aku hanya mengucapkan fakta, kita tidak tahu kapan kau akan tumbang lagi karena kelelahan." Balas Atsuhide apa adanya.

Pembicaraan ini mengingatkan mereka pada satu waktu dimana Kou hampir pingsan di belakang panggung dan hanya ada Atsuhide yang melihatnya waktu itu. Untunglah dua anggota tim Deva yang lain masih di perjalanan dan waktu tampil mereka diundur menjadi giliran terakhir sehingga Atsuhide bisa menemani Kou istirahat agar bisa kembali fit pada waktunya. Penampilan mereka berjalan lancar setelah itu bahkan menjadi pertunjukan paling meriah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Kou sudah bersumpah dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi. Demi keseimbangan tim dan juga tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin. Sesuatu yang selalu Kou tekankan pada dirinya sendiri meskipun tidak ada yang meminta padanya.

Semua percaya bahwa Tenjin Kou, sang pemimpin tim DAAbernama Deva dari Fukuoka adalah sosok yang sempurna dan dia akan mewujudkan kenyataan itu.

Entah Kou menyadarinya atau tidak bahwa Atsuhide menyembunyikan ketidaksempurnaannya dengan baik. Begitu pula kejadian ini yang menjadi salah satu rahasia di antara banyaknya kenyataan yang mereka sembunyikan bersama dari siapapun selama dua belas tahun.

Cukup lama keadaan hening di antara mereka, Atsuhide akhirnya mengambil cangkirnya lebih dulu dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya, "Minumlah tehmu selagi masih hangat," Atsuhide menyesap minumannya sekali, "teh hangat bagus untuk merilekskan tubuhmu dan membuat tidur lebih nyenyak." Ucapnya lagi.

Kou diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih pegangan cangkir itu. Dia meminum teh itu cukup lama, meresapi kehangatan yang menyentuh lidahnya. Atsuhide memperhatikan itu sebelum senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Atsuhide ikut meminum tehnya dan untuk beberapa saat suasana di antara mereka terasa damai. Hanya benturan cangkir kaca dan piring di bawahnya yang berbicara.

"Bagaimana konferensi pers di Tokyo tadi?"

Mengembalikan cangkirnya ke atas piring, Kou membuka kedua matanya pelan, "Tidak terlalu berbeda dari konferensi di kota-kota lain," dia terlihat berpikir sebelum menambahkan, "mungkin karena itu kota pusat? Para _Alivers_ lebih banyak di sana. Antriannya tidak selesai-selesai selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

Di sini Atsuhide menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan bilang selama itu pula kau tidak berhenti menerima kedatangan mereka?" Kou tidak menjawab dan justru mengalihkan wajahnya. Mengerti apa maksudnya membuat Atsuhide menghela napas kasar, "Paling tidak katakan padaku kau sempat mengambil istirahat meskipun hanya sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurosaki?" Keluhnya kemudian bertanya lagi.

Kou memegang dagunya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Takakage sempat kewalahan karena itu kubiarkan dia mengambil istirahat setengah hari."

"Biar kutebak, setelah itu dia yang menyuruhmu pulang sekarang meskipun acara belum selesai sampai besok, 'kan?"

Tebakan Atsuhide membuat Kou memasang ekspresi kagetnya—entah bentuk sarkasme atau dia benar-benar merasakan itu—dan menatap Atsuhide, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Atsuhide mendengus dan tertawa pelan. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi Kurosaki Takakage—anggota tim Deva yang lain—berubah panik karena merasa harus menjaga kesehatan 'Kou- _sama'_ yang dia hormati dan langsung memesan Taxi untuk mengantar Kou hingga ke sini.

Hanya saja sepertinya Kou tidak terlalu menyadari ini sehingga Atsuhide menjawab, "Hanya perkiraan. Kita semua tahu kau bukan tipe yang akan memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan kabur di tengah konferensi hanya karena kelelahan."

Penjelasan ini membuat Kou mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia kembali menatap depan dengan ekspresi datar kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan kau akan kembali balapan?" tanyanya. Menyinggung salah satu hobi dan mungkin bisa dibilang pekerjaan utama Atsuhide sendiri.

Atsuhide menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, "Kemungkinan lusa. Jadi, aku akan di sini sehari lagi," dia menoleh untuk melihat Kou yang sudah memperhatikannya, "lagipula aku sudah sengaja mengatur jadwalku untuk menjaga rumahmu dan Shino karena kami mengira kau pulang besok."

"...Maaf aku pulang terlalu cepat." Ucap Kou sembari tertawa kecil.

"Bukan masalah." Jeda sejenak, Atsuhide terlihat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sampai dia melihat Kou yang mulai menyandarkan punggungnya juga, "Justru bagus karena setidaknya ada satu hari dimana aku bisa melihatmu istirahat dengan benar." Tambahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kali ini Kou tidak membalas, namun senyumannya yang entah kenapa terlihat sedih masih ada di wajahnya. Kedua matanya yang memiliki warna pupil yang berbeda itu melirik Atsuhide sebelum dia menggeser tubuhnya. Kou meletakkan tangannya pada permukaan sofa yang kosong di sampingnya dan sedikit menepuknya sebelum diam di sana.

Ekspresi Atsuhide tidak terlalu terlihat saat dia sedikit membuka mulutnya. Atsuhide kembali menutup bibirnya rapat saat akhirnya dia berdiri lalu duduk di samping Kou. Seolah mengerti, Atsuhide menyandarkan punggungnya. Membiarkan dirinya nyaman hingga dia merasakan Kou bergeser mendekat dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahunya. Rambut berwarna putih kecokelatan itu terasa lembut menyapu sebagian rahangnya.

Atsuhide menoleh sehingga dia bisa merasakan kepala Kou lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Wangi _citrus_ yang entah kenapa terasa alami menguar dari rambut Kou, membuat Atsuhide perlahan tapi pasti ikut merasa nyaman dan menyandarkan wajahnya. Tangan kanan Kou yang telah berubah warna busuk karena itu adalah _dead point-_ nya bergerak mencari sesuatu. Atsuhide membuka tangan kirinya di bawah dan dengan cepat Kou menyelipkan kelima jarinya dari atas sela-sela jari Atsuhide itu.

Mereka menyamankan diri di posisi itu untuk beberapa lama. Posisi yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan saat bersama... tanpa ada yang melihat. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin menguat, walau begitu Atsuhide harus berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu kuat karena khawatir akan merusak tangan berwarna busuk yang jauh lebih rapuh dari tangannya. Atsuhide bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lelah dan dia juga menyadari Kou tidak jauh beda. Tubuh mereka terus berteriak meski mulut mereka terkunci rapat.

Namun mereka tidak bisa berhenti.

Mereka tidak boleh berhenti.

Mereka tidak mau berhenti.

Entah sampai kapan ego yang tidak tertulis itu menghilang dan mereka bisa melupakan tujuan utama masing-masing meski hanya sesaat.

"Bagaimana jika kau pindah ke kamar sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Atsuhide menggantung di udara. Kou enggan membuka kedua matanya meski dia harus membukanya sedikit, "...Kau ikut?" tanyanya dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Mengerti apa maksud Kou, Atsuhide diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng sekali, "Kau terlihat benar-benar lelah jadi tidak," sebelum Atsuhide mendeteksi kekecewaan, dia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "atau paling tidak, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur."

Kou tidak jawab tapi dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sampai akhirnya dia sedikit berbisik, "...Bagus jika aku bisa tidur." Entah Atsuhide mendengarnya atau tidak, namun Kou lebih dulu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju tangga terdekat. Atsuhide memperhatikan punggung Kou sebelum dia ikut berdiri.

Atsuhide mematikan semua lampu di lantai bawah. Sebelum dia menyusul Kou, Atsuhide mengecek kamar Ondomachi Shino—penghuni lain rumah ini—sekali lagi. Dia hanya mengintip sedikit dari sela pintu, memastikan Shino benar-benar sudah tidur di balik selimutnya. Setelah dia bisa melihat wajah lelap yang sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi itu, Atsuhide tersenyum kemudian menutup pintunya lebih rapat. Menyusul Kou yang sudah masuk kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Atsuhide baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk saat dia melihat Kou berbaring dengan posisi wajah menghadap kasur. Atsuhide mengambil baju tidur Kou dari lemari lalu meletakkannya di atas kasur sebelum menggoyangkan tubuh ketua timnya itu, "Kou, bangun. Ganti baju dulu." Ucapnya sampai Kou mengerang pelan dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya.

Kou akhirnya bangkit dengan sedikit malas karena ekspresinya sendiri menunjukkan dia sudah setengah sadar. Atsuhide diam memperhatikan Kou yang meraba kasur untuk mencari bajunya kemudian membuka sendiri pengait hitam yang masih terpasang di celananya lalu baju putihnya hingga sekarang dia telanjang dada sekarang. Kedua iris hijau Atsuhide memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kou seolah ingin membakar setiap tampilan di hadapannya.

Sampai mulutnya terasa kering dan akhirnya Atsuhide berbicara, "Bagaimana jika yang lain melihatmu seperti ini?" menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Atsuhide berpikir untuk memperbaikinya namun Kou yang berhenti bergerak itu memotongnya.

"Bukan masalah..."

Kou membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Sebagian besar rambutnya telah tersisir ke belakang saat dia mendongak dan menatap Atsuhide.

"...aku bisa tenang karena ada kau di sini."

Atsuhide sedikit tertegun mendengar ini dan hanya mendengus pelan, "Jika kau bisa mengatakan itu, berarti kau benar-benar butuh istirahat." Ucapnya walau lebih tepat dikatakan bercanda. Kou tidak membalas namun senyumannya lebih terlihat dibanding sebelumnya. Atsuhide berhenti tertawa pelan dan keduanya kembali bertatapan dengan arti ekspresi yang hampir sama.

Kou yang lebih dulu menegakkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya bergerak mendekat. Atsuhide merespon itu dengan sedikit membungkuk hingga napas mereka bertemu dengan wajah satu sama lain. Tangan Kou bergerak ke atas memegang sisi tengkuk Atsuhide ketika pria di atasnya itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya. Awalnya hanya saling menyentuh sampai Kou dan Atsuhide membuka mulut mereka masing-masing. Ciuman panas yang saling memagut itu pun tidak dapat dihindari. Atsuhide bisa merasakan Kou semakin menariknya untuk mendekat hingga dia harus menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang tepi kasur di samping Kou.

Seperti ini, mereka tahu ada waktu dimana mereka membutuhkan ini.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah _handead_ tidak dapat merubah apapun.

Pada akhirnya setengah hidup atau tidak, mereka tetap manusia yang membutuhkan kehangatan.

Dua belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka merasakan perubahan yang sangat jelas pada hubungan ini. Pertama kali mereka melakukannya dengan ceroboh seperti dua anak yang baru lahir di dunia dan ingin mengetahui segalanya tanpa bisa berhenti. Di tengah ciuman yang semakin liar dan menyesap rasa satu sama lain, Atsuhide bisa merasakan tangan Kou yang menjambak rambutnya pelan saat dia melihat dirinya dan Kou di masa lalu.

Kou yang waktu itu berumur tiga belas tahun membiarkan angin dingin menyapu wajahnya dan menggerakkan sebagian besar jubah putihnya saat dia menoleh ke belakang.

Dan Atsuhide yang berumur tujuh belas tahun merasakan angin yang sama ketika dia terkejut melihat seseorang di atas atap.

" _Jika kau bisa mengajarkanku bahasa inggris seperti yang kau nyanyikan, maka aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun."_

" _Hal ini? Maksudmu, kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun termasuk sekolahku dan membiarkan aku latihan menyanyi di atap ini setiap malam?"_

" _Ya, bukan pertukaran yang buruk, 'kan?"_

" _...Tidak masalah, tapi kau juga harus membantuku latihan!"_

" _Latihan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku bisa menyanyi dan aku tidak bisa membaca not balok."_

" _Kalau begitu, belajar dong!"_

" _Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun selain balap motor."_

" _Hei!"_

Diskusi yang sederhana untuk mengikat janji polos di antara mereka.

Namun cukup kuat membuat keduanya tetap bersama sampai hari ini.

Rasanya seperti mimpi yang singkat. Begitu Atsuhide membuka kedua matanya, dia bisa melihat Kou yang telah terbaring di atas kasurnya. Kembali pada kenyataan bahwa mereka mungkin akan melakukan hubungan tubuh setelah sekian lama. Kapan terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini? Sebulan? Dua bulan yang lalu? Sejujurnya Atsuhide tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Tapi, meskipun dia tahu bagaimana tubuhnya dan Kou sudah siap pada tahap selanjutnya, Atsuhide sadar ada prioritas yang harus lebih diutamakan. Kou telah menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang setengah terbuka, semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya saat mulutnya mengeluarkan uap panas. Dadanya bergerak naik turun untuk mengatur napasnya dan jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat hingga nyaris hilang. Setidaknya sampai Atsuhide menegakkan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Kau tetap harus tidur dulu, Kou." Menyadari ekspresi Kou yang sedikit kesal, Atsuhide mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sembari menggaruk pipinya, "Jika kau belum tidur sekarang dan masih terlihat lelah sampai Kurosaki pulang, tidak ada jaminan dia tidak akan membunuhku." Lanjut Atsuhide sembari mendengus malas, membayangkan salah satu pemuja keras Kou itu selalu mencari celah sebagai alasan untuk memarahinya.

Kou masih terlihat mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam sampai dia menghela napas kasar. Atsuhide melirik Kou yang kembali bangkit dan meraih baju tidurnya dan memakainya dengan kilat. Setiap gerakan terlihat dipenuhi dengan emosi. Atsuhide tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan geli melihat Kou seperti kembali pada sifat dasarnya di masa pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

Begitu selesai, Kou langsung menyeret tubuhnya ke bagian atas kasur hingga kepalanya menemui bantal. Cukup lama dia diam di sana sampai menoleh pada Atsuhide, masih dengan ekspresi marah yang sama. Atsuhide mengusap belakang kepalanya dan mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan selipan kata 'maaf' yang terucap keluar. Pria berambut hitam itu menurunkan cahaya lampu sebelum naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di samping Kou.

Atsuhide tidur menghadap samping, membiarkan Kou meraih sisi-sisi kepalanya untuk menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman singkat. Kou masih diam menatap Atsuhide dengan perasaan kesal walau akhirnya dia menyerah, "Terkadang kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu."

"Aku juga senang melihat sifat aslimu tidak banyak berubah, Kou- _sama._ "

"Diamlah," balas Kou dengan nada jengkel. Dia memperhatikan bekas luka di dahi Atsuhide dan sedikit mengusapnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ekspresi kesalnya menghilang, "kau masih belum menemukan petunjuk?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Pertanyaan yang merujuk pada salah satu hal sensitif di hidupnya membuat senyuman Atsuhide sedikit menghilang. Kedua alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat mengingat pelaku tabrak lari adiknya yang masih tidak jelas sosok dan keberadaannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan diri pada Kou, mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"Kalau aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk meski hanya sedikit—"

Atsuhide membuka kedua matanya dan dia kembali tenggelam di dalam dua pupil mata berwarna biru dan hijau yang indah itu.

"—kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu."

Kou tersenyum tipis saat dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih rambut hitam Atsuhide dan mengacaknya pelan hingga berantakan, "Ya, aku menantikannya." Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mendekatkan diri pada dada Atsuhide, dimana dia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang perlahan tapi pasti membawanya terlarut ke dalam alam mimpi dengan tenang.

Suara yang entah sejak kapan menjadi musik paling merdu yang pernah Kou dengar di dunia ini.

"...Aku harus berterima kasih pada adikmu."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

" _Kou..."_

" _...Maafkan aku..."_

" _Jangan takut... Kou."_

" _Kou..."_

" _...Tolong... gigit... aku..."_

" _...KOU!"_

"Hah!?"

Kedua mata Kou yang sebelumnya terpejam itu kini melotot sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup demi mengatur udara yang terasa begitu sesak di dada. Suara napasnya menggema keras, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat hingga rasanya ingin lari dari tubuhnya. Kou memegang baju yang menutupi dadanya dan meremasnya sampai kusut. Pria dengan warna mata _heterochromia_ itu mengusap keringat di wajahnya kemudian merubah posisinya untuk duduk. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya dengan harapan bisa melihat seseorang.

Namun nihil... tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Kou mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam dan menunduk. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya dulu sampai dia bisa menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Kou akhirnya diam sebentar, dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya sebelum rambut sebelah kanannya kembali menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia mendengar suara percakapan di lantai bawah. Dia menoleh kemudian turun dari kasur, memutuskan mengecek keadaan.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah bilang kemarin kalau aku akan pergi!"

"Tapi, kau tidak memberi informasi akan kemana, kupikir kau memang tidak jadi pergi."

" _Yeah,_ kemarin memang masih belum jelas. Tapi sekarang Nora sudah menungguku di gedung DAA, ayolah Atsu _no aniki._ "

Atsuhide terlihat mendengus kasar sebelum memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, "...Terserahlah, tapi kau yakin mau pergi di saat Kou baru saja pulang?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, lagipula kau bilang _Touryou_ harus istirahat, 'kan? Belakangan Nora jarang sekali ke sini karena sibuk dengan timnya, jadi—" Shino menghentikan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat seseorang turun melalui tangga di belakang Atsuhide. Ekspresi Shino berubah cerah saat dia berteriak, " _—TOURYOU!_ Kau sudah bangun!"

Teriakan pemuda berambut biru tua dengan aksen ungu di poni kirinya membuat Atsuhide ikut menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat Kou yang telah sampai di atas lantai, menatapnya dan Shino bergantian, "Ada apa?" tanya Kou _to the point._

Atsuhide membiarkan Shino sendiri yang langsung menjelaskan, "Nora datang ke DAA Fukuoka untuk mengirimkan _sample_ album tim Yona berikutnya. Mumpung di sini, dia ingin ditemani olehku mencari _spot_ yang menjual _board game_ terbaru!"

Kou mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "...Hanya Mukuzu- _kun?_ Bagaimana dengan anggota Yona yang lain?"

"Mereka tidak datang karena ada kesibukan masing-masing jadi Nora mewakilkan mereka. Lagipula sepertinya mereka sudah membagi tugas siapa saja yang pergi ke setiap cabang," Shino memegang dagunya sendiri untuk mengingat penjelasan Nora sebelumnya. Sampai dia menggeleng cepat dan kembali menatap Kou serius, "yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi, yang paling penting, aku boleh pergi dulu, 'kan? _Touryou?_ Hari ini saja? _Please?_ " pinta Shino dengan ekspresinya yang memohon.

Atsuhide sudah berdiri di samping Kou dan hanya mendengus melihat wajah yang Shino pasang. Sementara Kou terlihat diam memikirkannya sebelum menoleh pada Atsuhide, "Apa dia terus latihan menyanyi selama aku tidak ada?"

Kini tatapan Shino berpindah pada Atsuhide. Mendapat dua tatapan yang menuntut dari setiap sisi membuat Atsuhide menahan diri untuk tidak menahan napas, "Yah... setidaknya setiap aku mengecek kamarnya, dia memang sedang berlatih sendiri." Jawab Atsuhide apa adanya.

Kou kembali menatap Shino setelah mendengar jawaban ini. Shino membalas tatapannya penuh harap dengan bibir atas terlipat ke dalam mulutnya, menunggu dengan cemas jawaban yang dia nantikan. Cukup lama kompetisi saling tatap itu hingga Kou menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah." Kou dengan cepat menambahkan sebelum Shino bisa merayakan kemenangannya, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

" _Ha'i ha'i! Arigato, Touryou!_ " teriaknya. Shino yang telah siap memakai pakaian rapinya itu bergegas keluar setelah mengambil tas ranselnya—yang Atsuhide tebak berisi _board game_ lain dari suaranya, " _Ittekimasu!_ "

Atsuhide hanya mengangkat tangannya sementara Kou membalas ' _Itterashai'_ dengan pelan. Setelah mereka mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup lagi, Kou menoleh pada Atsuhide, "Paling tidak kau bisa memberitahuku dia ada rencana."

Mengangkat tangannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan, Atsuhide mundur satu langkah, "Rencana Shino terlalu mendadak, aku pikir dia tidak serius kemarin," Kou hanya diam sebelum dia duduk ke atas sofa. Atsuhide merasa tidak perlu membahas Shino lagi, karena itu dia membelokkan topik, "bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak, 'kan?"

Kou diam sebelum menjawab, "...Cukup baik," walau dari kata-katanya, Atsuhide bisa mendengar sedikit dusta di sana. Kepala Kou sedikit menoleh ketika dia melihat Atsuhide berjalan mendekatinya, "sampai seseorang pergi tanpa izin dan membiarkanku bangun sendirian." Lanjutnya dengan sarkas. Seperti membalas sindiran yang dilakukan Atsuhide malam sebelumnya.

Atsuhide tertawa pelan, "Maaf, Shino mencariku jadi..." kata-katanya tergantung saat menyadari Kou menatapnya dingin. Atsuhide tersenyum tipis dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "...kau lapar? Biar kubuatkan sarapan—"

"Daripada itu..." Kou menahan tangan Atsuhide dan memaksa pria itu duduk di sampingnya, "...kupikir aku sudah istirahat lebih dari cukup."

"Eh?"

Atsuhide masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Kou sampai pemimpin timnya itu bergerak duduk diatas kedua pahanya dan menghadapnya. Kou memegang sisi-sisi kepala Atsuhide lalu memaksanya mendongak ke atas agar bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Kedua kaki Kou di samping kanan-kiri tubuh Atsuhide, menahan tubuhnya dengan dua betis di atas sofa.

Berbeda dari ciuman kemarin, kali ini Atsuhide bisa merasakan keinginan Kou yang menuntut lebih dan sedikit tidak sabar karena terus tertahan sejak malam. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menghentikan Kou jika sudah memberinya perintah secara langsung. Sebagai tangan kanan yang baik, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menuruti keinginan sang pemimpin. Atsuhide membalas ciuman Kou dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kou yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya mulai meraih bagian belakang Kou dan menyelip ke balik bajunya untuk menyentuh punggung Kou secara langsung.

Tubuh Kou langsung merespon dan bergetar ketika tangan Atsuhide yang dingin menyentuhnya. Ciuman mereka belum terpisah, bahkan semakin dalam. Kou perlahan tapi pasti menurunkan tubuhnya dan kepala mereka semakin miring untuk memperdalam ciuman yang membuat tubuh mereka memanas. Begitu Kou telah kembali duduk sepenuhnya, Atsuhide menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke balik celana Kou lalu menurunkannya. Memperlihatkan bagian bawah Kou yang terekspos dengan jelas sebelum meremasnya pelan.

Kou sedikit melenguh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Atsuhide. Kedua tangannya meremas kaos hitam yang Atsuhide kenakan seiring dengan remasan tangan Atsuhide yang mulai merangsang titik sensitifnya. Atsuhide mencium telinga Kou sebelum dia menatap lurus jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan halaman mereka. Meski tertutup dari luar dengan pagar tinggi besar di depannya, tetap saja ini membuat apapun yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang terlihat—paling tidak—sampai halaman rumah.

"Kou..." tidak ada balasan namun Atsuhide melanjutkan, "...kau yakin mau melakukannya di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Mengatur napasnya dulu, Kou hanya menggerakkan kepalanya dan melirik Atsuhide, "Memang kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita bisa terlihat dari luar?" tanya Atsuhide lagi, dia terlihat ragu sampai Kou menarik dirinya, "Lagipula sebaiknya kita—"

"Kau takut?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat lidah Atsuhide terasa membeku seketika. Kou menunjukkan seringai liciknya dan mengangkat dagu Atsuhide dengan jarinya.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa cara melakukan ini, Atsuhide."

Kedua pupil mata Atsuhide membulat sempurna. Mulutnya perlahan tapi pasti menutup sebelum dia tersenyum tipis. Dia membalas tatapan Kou sebelum berbisik pelan, "Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau ada yang melihat nanti."

"Katakan itu jika benar-benar ada yang melihat." Kou masih menantang balik, dia mengusap rambut Atsuhide agar bisa melihat bekas luka di sana lebih jelas, "Kau tidak lelah, 'kan? Butuh istirahat? Apa perlu aku menggigitmu lagi untuk memberimu energi?" tanya Kou dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Atsuhide bisa merasakan empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahinya. Kesal tidak bisa menampik kharisma pria yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan logikanya. Dia menatap Kou yang masih tersenyum tipis padanya saat kedua tangannya meraih pinggang yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Kou kehilangan senyumannya ketika Atsuhide memindahkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas sofa.

"Ugh!" suara rintihan Kou sedikit keluar saat Atsuhide mendorongnya. Kou mengerjapkan matanya menyadari Atsuhide mengangkat kedua kakinya setelah membuang celananya entah kemana. Dia memperhatikan Atsuhide yang masuk di antara kedua kakinya dan mengurung tubuhnya.

Kou tidak diizinkan bertanya atau mengatakan apapun saat Atsuhide menangkap mulutnya lagi. Merasa Atsuhide akhirnya masuk ke dalam _mode_ yang sesungguhnya _,_ Kou memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk leher pria di atasnya. Atsuhide yang memisahkan ciuman mereka lebih dulu, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia melanjutkan gerakannya untuk mencium pipi Kou. Merambat lurus pada rahang hingga leher jenjang yang putih itu. Mencari dan memberi tanda pada bagian yang dia lewati namun tetap hati-hati memilih tempat yang sesuai agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Napas Kou seiring waktu terasa semakin berat. Tangan besar Atsuhide mengangkat kaosnya dan menahannya di bawah leher Kou sementara dia sendiri terus bergerak meraba dada Kou yang cukup bidang. Kou mulai merasa tidak nyaman merasakan gesekan tubuh Atsuhide yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap dengan bagian bawahnya yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Kedua kakinya menyilang pada tubuh Atsuhide berusaha meminimalisir gerakan Atsuhide meski dia sendiri mencari fraksi yang diam-diam dibutuhkan tubuhnya.

"Atsu...hide..." saat Atsuhide merespon panggilan itu dengan melihat ke atas, rambut Kou sudah terlihat berantakan dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menggigit jarinya, "apalagi yang... kau tunggu..." bisiknya di sela-sela napas yang berat. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam meski kedua pipinya masih memerah hingga telinganya.

Tidak ada jawaban langsung namun Atsuhide meraih dada Kou sebelum memijatnya pelan, "Kau tidak akan mau terburu-buru," jempol Atsuhide sengaja menggesek _nipple_ Kou hingga membuat pria berambut putih kecokelatan itu reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengeluarkan erangan protes, "percayalah padaku."

Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Atsuhide kembali menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat ahli. Memijat, mengurut, dan sedikit mencubit bagian dada dapat merangsang tubuh Kou untuk sensasi yang jauh lebih memuaskan—walau tentu saja Kou enggan mengakuinya, tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Rasanya Kou hampir lupa bahwa ini pria yang sama dengan pria yang melakukan _sex_ pertama kali dengannya. Saat mereka masih sangat ceroboh dan murni melakukan hal-hal ini hanya karena penasaran semata.

Atsuhide kembali menggunakan bibirnya, kali ini menjilat dan sedikit menghisap bagian paling sensitif di dadanya membuat Kou memekik. Kou berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan reaksi tubuhnya yang terus bergetar dan mengejang senang setiap Atsuhide menemukan titik yang tepat. Dia bisa merasakan sebagian cairannya telah keluar di bawah sana.

Mungkin Kou akan protes lagi seandainya dia tidak tiba-tiba merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Kou menarik tangannya yang menutupi matanya dan melihat Atsuhide berpindah posisi lebih ke bawah sembari menahan kedua kakinya tetap terbuka. Sempat bingung apa yang akan Atsuhide lakukan sampai kepala pria itu mendekati lubang bawahnya yang mulai bereaksi.

"Tunggu... tunggu!" Kou mencoba duduk dan memegang kepala Atsuhide, nyaris menjambak rambut hitam itu dengan panik, "Apa yang kau—hngh!?"

Suara Kou tercekat saat Atsuhide membuka mulutnya dan menjilat permukaan lubangnya. Tangan Kou reflek menjambak rambut Atsuhide namun tidak cukup kuat untuk menariknya hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit. Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lamanya, Kou merasa takut dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan Atsuhide lakukan padanya. Kou bisa melihat kejantanannya sendiri hampir berdiri sempurna dan bergetar dengan _pre-cum_ yang siap keluardari ujungnya.

"A-Atsuhide!"

Kou ingin berteriak dengan nada marah, namun sayangnya tidak ada gigitan di dalam sana. Atsuhide mengabaikan itu dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya perlahan. Dia kembali menambah tenaga pada kedua tangannya untuk menekan Kou yang tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Kepalanya juga semakin maju selama dia memperdalam jalur lidahnya. Tangan Atsuhide mulai bergerak meraih milik Kou yang sudah tegang sempurna dan meremasnya cukup kuat sebelum mengocoknya.

Desahan dan erangan Kou menggema di dalam ruangan. Kou tidak bisa lagi bergerak banyak, dia menyandarkan punggungnya kembali dan entah sadar atau tidak saat dia membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar. Memberi akses leluasa pada Atsuhide yang kini bisa bergerak dan fokus membasahi setiap bagian dalam, sesekali mencoba melebarkannya untuk jalur masuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Kou mulai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, namun jari-jarinya merenggang sehingga uap napas yang keluar dari mulutnya masih terlihat di udara.

Tangan Kou hanya diam di rambut Atsuhide, meremasnya kuat namun tidak menariknya, hanya ikut bergerak setiap Atsuhide menggerakkan kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya Kou merasa dia hampir di ujung dan reflek menekan wajah Atsuhide untuk memperdalam lidah pria itu pada lubangnya sendiri. Rasa frustasi karena tidak bisa menyentuh titik yang diinginkannya membuat napas Kou semakin memburu. Dia akan sampai sedikit lagi... jadi...

"Ah... hah?"

Namun belum sampai pada klimaksnya, Atsuhide langsung mundur dengan cepat. Kou menggertakkan giginya setelah tidak sengaja mengeluarkan desahan protesnya dan melihat Atsuhide yang bangkit dengan lidahnya masih menjulur keluar. Dia mengusap bibirnya sebelum bicara, "Tidak ada _lubricant_ jadi tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanya Atsuhide menjurus pada hal yang baru saja dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Ekspresi jengkel Kou masih belum sepenuhnya hilang, "Kau gila." Desisnya.

Atsuhide hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hati-hati dengan bahasamu, Kou- _sama._ " Pria itu kembali maju sehingga wajahnya dan dan wajah Kou hanya tinggal beberapa _centimeter_ saja, "Kau tidak akan mau menyakiti hati para fansmu."

Kou hampir membalas lagi namun Atsuhide sudah memposisikan dirinya setelah membuka celananya sendiri. Dari posisi ini Kou tidak bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi kejantanan Atsuhide di bawah sana namun dari keringat yang sedikit mengalir, sepertinya dia juga sudah menahan diri cukup lama. Kou bisa merasakan Atsuhide sempat memasukkan dua jarinya untuk melebarkan lubangnya sekali lagi sebelum dia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Ggh..." Kou mengerang, meraih baju Atsuhide dan menariknya sangat kuat. Atsuhide sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara dia terus maju menerobos masuk. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuh Kou untuk sedikit mengangkatnya sementara dia mencium leher Kou sampai seluruhnya di dalam.

Suara napas mereka saling beradu dan Atsuhide mengambil waktunya untuk membiasakan tubuh mereka. Waktunya bergerak, dia menghisap leher Kou saat bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai maju dan mundur mengusai mulut bawah Kou yang telah menantinya. Desahan Kou tidak terelakkan, terutama ketika gerakannya semakin intens dan dalam. Kedua tangan Kou memeluk leher Atsuhide di atasnya, berusaha menyatukan ritme mereka di atas sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan keduanya.

Kou hampir sampai klimaksnya lagi ketika Atsuhide mengganti posisi mereka. Atsuhide duduk di atas sofa sementara dia membimbing Kou untuk duduk di atasnya dan tubuh depannya menghadap jendela kaca. Atsuhide masih sibuk menciumi bahu dan leher Kou sementara tangannya memegang perut bawah Kou, merasakan tusukannya yang dalam di sana. Kou sendiri menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya di belakang Atsuhide, menjambak rambutnya sebagai pegangan.

Kali ini Kou benar-benar di ujung dan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia bergerak semakin cepat, tangan Atsuhide yang meraba dadanya membuatnya lepas kendali, "A-Akh! Atsuhide!" teriaknya berulang kali sampai Atsuhide meraih bibirnya dan mereka kembali berciuman. Ketika ciuman itu terpisah, Atsuhide mulai ikut bergerak dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kou.

"Aku tidak bohong."

Bisikan Atsuhide membuat Kou membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melirik pria di belakangnya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku ingin sekali siapapun selain aku melihatmu sekarang."

Telinga Kou semakin merah mendengar ini dan di saat yang sama Atsuhide bergerak lebih kuat. Sentuhan terakhir membuat ruang Kou menyempit dan Atsuhide menggertakkan giginya sendiri. Mereka berdua langsung memperdalam penyatuan tubuh mereka dan akhirnya mencapai klimaks bersama. Atsuhide melepaskan seluruh cairannya di dalam sementara Kou dapat melihat perutnya basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Mungkin ini bisa dibilang klimaks pertama mereka. Hanya saja Atsuhide berpikir istirahat sebentar juga tidak akan merugikan. Lagipula Kou terlihat menyandarkan punggungnya di atas dada Atsuhide sembari mengatur napasnya. Hari masih sangat cerah karena sekarang baru akan memasuki jam siang. Masih banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan hari ini.

Ini baru permulaan.

Setelah lama diam, Atsuhide tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka... sepertinya kau benar-benar menantikan ada yang melihatmu seperti ini."

Atsuhide sendiri menganggap komentarnya ini hanya candaan sampai Kou menanggapi, "Tidak boleh." Saat Kou membalikkan tubuhnya, Atsuhide bisa melihat ekspresi serius Kou kembali, "Aku tidak bisa merusak reputasi Deva dan beresiko tidak bisa menyelamatkan _Alivers_ lagi." Tegas Kou sebelum memeluk Atsuhide dan menenggelamkan wajah pada tengkuknya.

"Karena itu..." Kou membuka sedikit matanya ketika Atsuhide tidak melihat, "...kau harus membantuku untuk tidak terlihat." Bisiknya ambigu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tentu saja.

Kou hanya bisa memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya ini pada Atsuhide.

Entah Atsuhide menyadari maksudnya atau tidak, tapi dia dapat mendengar itu dan kembali tersenyum, "Kau memang luar biasa, Kou." Tangan Atsuhide meraba punggung pria di pangkuannya, "Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau yang menyelamatkanku." Ucapnya pelan dengan suara dalam yang menenangkan. Bermaksud membuat tubuh mereka nyaman meskipun hanya beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan ini.

Kou masih diam dan tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Atsuhide. Dia melirik Atsuhide yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali melihat leher pria yang telah bersamanya selama dua belas tahun tersebut.

Masih teringat dengan jelas kejadian yang sebenarnya menjadi titik putar utama dalam kehidupan mereka. Bayangan saat Eburi Atsuhide yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun hampir kehilangan nyawanya dengan darah yang terus mengucur keluar dari kepalanya. Dalam siluet itu, Kou bisa melihat tangannya di bawah kepala Atsuhide juga terkena darahnya. Pemuda malang itu baru saja terkena besi-besi bangunan yang terjatuh karena kelalaian tenaga kerja.

Kou bisa melihat dirinya di masa lalu yang terus mengeluarkan air mata meski mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Rasa panik dan takut segera mengikat sekujur tubuhnya seakan nyawanya akan dicabut kapan saja hanya karena pemandangan ini. Trauma menyakitkan yang ingin dilupakan kembali menekan kepala dan tubuh kecilnya tanpa rasa kasihan.

Kou tidak mau mati.

Dia tidak bisa mati.

Tidak boleh mati.

Masih tanpa suara, Kou yang berumur tiga belas tahun itu kehilangan penglihatannya sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dan menggigit pria sekarat di pelukannya.

"Tidak."

Dan Kou tahu dia akan menggigit Atsuhide lagi.

"Kau yang telah menyelamatkanku."

Tidak peduli berapa kali dia harus melakukannya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ketumpahan kopi?" Shino memiringkan kepalanya dan memegang bibirnya bingung, "Jadi, karena itu kalian mengganti kain sofanya?"

Kou dan Atsuhide belum sempat menjawab ketika Takakage sudah lebih dulu berteriak, "EBURI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BEGITU CEROBOH DI RUMAH KOU- _SAMA!?_ " tangannya telah mengepal erat saat tubuhnya bergetar penuh emosi, "Kou- _sama!_ Kau tidak perlu bergerak lebih banyak lagi untuk kesalahan si bodoh ini, biar aku yang melanjutkan!"

Takakage menggeser posisi Kou agar sekarang dia yang memegang sisi kain sofa yang lain dan merapikannya. Namun pria berambut merah _maroon_ itu terlalu fokus hingga tidak menyadari gerakannya membuat tubuh Kou yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu menyentuh bahu Atsuhide.

Keduanya menoleh kemudian saling bertatapan sebelum mendengus pelan dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah lain. Atsuhide telah membalas protes-protes Takakage selagi mereka berdua membereskan posisi kain sofa agar tidak kusut. Kou yang telah mengenakan pakaian rapinya seperti biasa berjalan ke arah dapur dan meminum kopi yang tersisa dari _coffee maker._

Ya... kehidupan damai seperti ini.

Tidak apa-apa.

Tanpa ketiga pria dewasa itu sadari, Shino masih memegang dagunya dan berpikir. Anak yang cukup cerdas di ukuran umurnya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menyadari senyuman tipis yang sempat terlihat di bibir Atsuhide dan Kou saat mereka membalikkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Kopi... ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Although someday** _

_**All will collapse** _

_**Our souls will remain immortal** _

_**.** _

_**I believe** _

_\- Deva (Why Not? –Full Version-)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo, akhirnya selesai juga hwhwhw first time mengenal fandom ini dan langsung menulis ficnya wkwk. Thanks to Cattleya aku jadi ketagihan lagu mereka HAHA selama ngetik dengerin terus xDD #ye
> 
> Special thanks for Cattleya! Terima kasih sudah commish dan mau menunggu yaa, semoga feelingnya kerasa ehehehe. Terima kasih juga pada pembaca lain untuk segala bentuk apresiasinyaaa. Semoga feel-nya kerasa, minim miss typo, dan kalian semua suka dengan fic ini ahahahaha, arigathanks~
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
